


Concerning Hobbits - Elves Undercover

by tgttm



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Amused Gandalf, Asshole Thranduil, Confused Dwarves, Crack, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgttm/pseuds/tgttm
Summary: Este es un pequeño añadido a la saga Songs of the Lonely Mountain de Srtawalker.Todos tenemos una prima, un cuñado, o el amigo de un amigo al que tenemos que aguantar por compromiso en las fiestas. Pues bien, ese es Thranduil en la boda de Bilbo y Thorin, y yo he venido a contaros sus andanzas en Erebor durante las celebraciones.Lo que le da la calidad a este fanfic es que lo he escrito así un poco con los codos pero igualmente me he ido a los apéndices de El Señor de los Anillos para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Os lo recomiendo si os gusta "Say Yes To The Dress" y la moda de la Segunda Edad.
Kudos: 9





	Concerning Hobbits - Elves Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concerning Hobbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747151) by [Srtawalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker). 



-Majestad, según la invitación, deberíamos dirigirnos hacia la Cima del Cuervo para entrar a la Montaña por el establo de la ladera meridional. El mediano nos aconseja evitar la entrada principal, para evitar altercados con la guardia.

Thranduil sabía perfectamente lo que decía la invitación, pero mantenía el rumbo todo recto en dirección a la gran puerta verde, seguido por su mayordomo y un pequeño séquito de ocho elfos; fundamentalmente diplomáticos y sirvientes.

-Y yo mantengo que ya que me invitan en el último momento y por compromiso, por lo menos me doy el lujo de usar la puerta y no los establos.- Thranduil estaba de particular buen humor aquel día de primavera, posiblemente porque hacía cientos de años que no asistía a un evento fuera de sus fronteras o puede que porque le entusiasmaba la idea de entrar en Erebor una vez más. En cualquier caso, se esforzaba por mantener un gesto severo y aparentar que en realidad él no quería estar allí -¿Sabes, Galion? Es en momentos como este en los que me arrepiento de haber mandado a Legolas a pasearse por la campiña. Él habría sido el embajador perfecto para esto.

-Cierto, Majestad, pero según el protocolo, la boda de un rey exige la presencia de otros reyes.

-Minucias, minucias… a los enanos sólo les interesa el protocolo cuando es para hacerles quedar bien a ellos.- Estaban a punto de cruzar el paso aduanero de Valle, y por suerte nadie por allí tenía ni idea de sindarín. Los humanos saludaron a la caravana del Rey Elfo y el que a todos los efectos parecía el jefe de la cuadrilla le advirtió de que los enanos habían reforzado sus guardias desde que habían empezado a llegar los invitados.

Desde el final de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, las relaciones entre Hombres, Enanos y Elfos habían mejorado, especialmente en lo que se refería al comercio. Valle era un punto de encuentro habitual para los pueblos del Este de la Tierra Media y los viajeros y vendedores ambulantes habían aprendido a llevarse bien, aunque solo fuera por el bien de los negocios. A nivel diplomático, en cambio, las relaciones entre elfos y enanos seguían tan tensas como siempre y la paz que existía entre Erebor y el Bosque Negro estaba frágilmente cimentada sobre un desinterés mutuo. La extravagante montura de Thranduil, un venado de cuernos inconmensurables, no ayudaba al grupo a pasar inadvertido entre los enanos que se arremolinaban a la entrada de la Montaña y los miraban desafiantes.

Galion, tan diligente como siempre, se bajó de su caballo y se acercó a los guardias. Mirando hacia abajo de la manera menos ofensiva que pudo, anunció la llegada de su rey. -Thranduil, hijo de Oropher, Señor de-

-Sí, sí, sí… ya sabemos quién es. – Dijo el guardia de mayor rango echándole un vistazo al elfo en cuestión. -A ver la invitación.

Galion les presentó la carta con las instrucciones en la clara caligrafía de Bilbo, firmada y con el sello real. Los guardias se la pasaron entre ellos murmurando comentarios en khuzdul: “¡Ja! Pues era cierto… el mediano sabe cómo salirse con la suya.” “¿De verdad tenemos que dejarlos entrar?” “Mira qué pintas llevan… se podrían haber quitado el pijama antes de salir de entre los arbustos.”

-Ja, ja, ja… - el guardia se volvió a dirigir a Galion en la lengua común – Aquí dice que tenéis que entrar por los establos- y señaló vagamente hacia la Colina del Cuervo.

Galion miró a su rey de soslayo, que le dirigió una mirada fría y prepotente. -Los miembros de la caravana entregaremos los regalos por el establo y nos ocuparemos personalmente de nuestras monturas.- prosiguió.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?- le interrumpió desafiante el enano.

Galion respiró profundamente y continuó hablando. -Acamparemos fuera junto a la ladera tal y como indican las instrucciones…

-Eso espero porque no vais a caber todos en una sola habitación…

Los guardias se reían entre dientes y Galion buscaba paciencia entre el gran repertorio de insultos que se le ocurrían. -Lo que yo y mi hueste queremos decir es que aceptamos todas vuestras condiciones, pero el Rey tiene que entrar por la puerta principal.

El guardia enano ignoró a Galion y respondió mirando directamente a Thranduil. -En este reino damos un trato justo a nuestros a invitados. Los que nos han tratado con respeto reciben respeto. Los que nos han tratado como criminales entran por los establos.

Los cortesanos de Thranduil se agitaron incómodos sobre sus caballos e hicieron el amago de empezar a discutir, cuando un cuervo negro como el carbón descendió de su vuelo para posarse sobre el hombro del guardia. Éste leyó el mensaje que venía atado a la pata del ave y buscó a alguien en la terraza de la planta superior. Dwalin había estado supervisando la escena en silencio.

El guardia se volvió a dirigir a Galion de mala gana -¿Qué traéis en los carros?

-Regalos para la coronación, nuestra tienda de campaña, y provisiones.

-Tu rey puede entrar por aquí… debería haber alguien al otro lado del puente esperando para recibirle. Para los demás debería quedar algo de sitio en los establos, pero id preparando un inventario detallado o dudo mucho que os dejen entregar nada.

Thranduil le pasó las riendas del ciervo a Galion y le agradeció su trabajo. La reforma le había sentado muy bien a Erebor, pensó al ver que la columnata principal tenía mucha más luz de lo que él recordaba. Dentro, el mismísimo Balin, acompañado por dos enanos de menor rango, le recibió con un trato distante pero cordial. -Le estábamos esperando.- le dijo.

-Usted me habrá estado esperando, pero todos los demás parecen sorprendidos de que haya aceptado la invitación.- respondió devolviendo el buen trato.

-¡Oh, no, no! Bilbo estará encantado de saber que ha venido. Hemos intentado en la medida de lo posible crear un buen ambiente para todos nuestros invitados. Creo que le agradará saber que no es usted el único invitado de su raza…

-Me consta que Elrond cruzó el bosque hace unos días… Hace siglos que sólo sé de él por correspondencia… Supongo que esta fiesta promete después de todo.

Después de un brevísimo paseo por la galería central, el grupo se dirigía a una zona de palacio más apartada. -El señor Elrond es muy buen amigo de Bilbo, nos alegramos todos de que haya cruzado el Bosque Negro sin incidentes… -Balin cambió sutilmente del tema- Lo que me recuerda que hay algunos temas de carácter político que nos gustaría tratar con usted, cuando el momento se tercie.

-Creo que es su gente la que suele ir con prisas para estas cosas… pero sí, cuando el momento se tercie.

Caminaron por un pasillo sobrio iluminado con lámparas de aceite hasta llegar a la única estancia abierta, donde pararon antes de despedirse. -Bilbo me ha pedido que le dé estas instrucciones, más que nada para asegurarse de que su estancia en la Montaña no perturba la paz de nadie, incluida la de usted mismo, por supuesto.

Una vez solo, Thranduil leyó:

> ESTIMADO REY ELFO:
> 
> GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR LA INVITACIÓN AL ENLACE. QUISIERA TRASMITIRLE QUE LA FAMILIA REAL VE SU PRESENCIA AQUÍ COMO UN ACTO DE BUENA FE, Y QUE COMPRENDEMOS QUE ESTE ES UN PASO NECESARIO E IMPORTANTE PARA ESTABLECER UNA RELACIÓN CONSTRUCTIVA ENTRE AMBOS PUEBLOS.
> 
> PARA ASEGURAR QUE SU ESTANCIA ES LO MÁS CONFORTABLE POSIBLE, POR FAVOR TENGA EN CUENTA LOS SIGUIENTES CONSEJOS:
> 
>   * LIMITE SUS PASEOS AL ALA OESTE DEL PALACIO Y LAS ZONAS PÚBLICAS DE LA PLANTA BAJA.
>   * NO PORTE ARMAS EN NINGÚN MOMENTO.
>   * DURANTE LAS CEREMONIAS DE LOS PRÓXIMOS DÍAS, MANTÉNGASE ALEJADO DE LAS PEONÍAS. HE ELEGIDO PERSONALMENTE ESTAS FLORES PARA DELIMITAR LA ZONA RESERVADA PARA DÁIN PIE DE HIERRO Y SU FAMILIA. DE LA MISMA MANERA, ELLOS HAN SIDO ADVERTIDOS DE NO ACERCARSE A LAS ZONAS MARCADAS CON HORTENSIAS VERDES.
> 


Thranduil se asomó de nuevo al pasillo y allí estaban, las filas de ramilletes verdes que antes había ignorado ahora formaban claramente un cordón de seguridad. Siguió leyendo.

>   * SIGA LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE LA GUARDIA REAL. A PESAR DE SUS APARENTES RETICENCIAS, HAN SIDO INSTRUIDOS PARA PROPORCIONARLE UNA ESTADÍA AGRADABLE.
> 

> 
> SUS EMBAJADORES TENDRÁN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE REUNIRSE CON EL CONSEJO UNA VEZ TERMINADAS LAS CEREMONIAS. ESPERO QUE PODAMOS CONTINUAR NUESTRAS RELACIONES CON BIEN PIE.
> 
> _HANNAD_
> 
> BILBO BOLSÓN

Sus aposentos consistían en una habitación cuadrada y sin ventanas, decorada con un sofá, un escritorio quizá demasiado bajo para su estatura, y relieves geométricos en las paredes que escondían más lámparas de aceite. También había un baño con lo básico: una bañera de piedra, un barreño con un espejo y un juego de toallas. Por último, le habían dejado un caramelito sobre la almohada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Galion, con una hortensia en la solapa. -Han acordonado todas nuestras posesiones con flores verdes, Majestad. No sé qué significa pero espero que no sea nada ofensivo.

-Ugh, ni lo menciones… es un código, para que no nos crucemos con ninguna escoria y se monte otra guerra.

Galion traía consigo parte del equipaje del rey y estaba visiblemente horrorizado por la oscuridad de la habitación. -Majestad… si lo requiere, estoy seguro de que le podemos hacer sitio en la tienda.

Thranduil se había acomodado de lado en la silla y apoyaba el codo en el escritorio como si fuera más bien un pupitre. -Ya estoy aquí, Galion, y hemos estado en peores situaciones… creo que aguantaré dos días.- Cogió una manzana de la cesta para olerla- Creo que voy a añadir más variedades de frutas a nuestra propuesta… digo yo que ya deben estar aburridos de lo mismo.

Galion no dijo nada; ya estaba acostumbrado a que el rey pensara en voz alta. Se dedicó a cambiar las toallas y llenar la bañera, para lo que hizo falta una incursión más allá de las hortensias para encontrar agua caliente y brasas.

En las galerías oscuras era difícil saber qué hora era. Galion ya se había excusado hacía rato cuando Thranduil había levantado la cabeza de sus papeles y había intentado encajar en la bañera… sin mucho éxito pues las rodillas le sobresalían un palmo por encima del agua. Si intentaba echarse en el sofá, la única postura cómoda era con las piernas colgando del reposabrazos y los pies tocando el suelo. La noche era tremendamente aburrida entre los mortales, o al menos se figuró que era de noche porque ya no se oía ni un alma fuera del pasillo. Se calzó las botas y salió de ese cuarto que empezaba a darle claustrofobia. En efecto, reinaba el silencio, el reino de los enanos dormía. Subió varios tramos de escaleras en busca de una terraza o aunque fuera una ventana. -¿Vas a seguir ahí callado o vas a preguntarme si busco algo?- dijo dándose la vuelta y sorprendiendo al soldado que le había estado siguiendo.

-Ehrm… eh…- el joven enano no había anticipado que iba a ser delatado tan rápido – Señor, por favor, limítese a sus aposentos.

-Sí, el ala oeste y las flores verdes, ya lo sé.- Thranduil se peinó las densas cejas con los dedos y procuró no perder la compostura. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Drerlig, Señor.

-Resulta, joven Drerlig, que los elfos no dormimos… bueno, sí dormimos de vez en cuando… pero yo hoy no tengo ninguna intención de quedarme en mi habitación esperando a imaginarme cómo sale el sol. Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco…- dijo intentando invocar algo de sentido común en el enano.

El soldado, que no quería problemas, accedió a escoltar al elfo a una terraza, donde ambos se llenaron los pulmones de aire fresco. Thranduil se encaramó al borde de la balaustrada e intentó disfrutar de la luz de la luna. Drerlig no se movía de su posición.

-Señor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo por fin, rompiendo el preciado silencio nocturno.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.

-¿No está su palacio bajo tierra también?

-Más o menos… está en una caverna, y las raíces de los árboles y los manantiales dejan entrar la luz.- Thranduil apreciaba la aparente curiosidad del enano por su pueblo. -¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

-Uhmmmm… pues ahora que lo dice... ¿cómo se distinguen los elfos de las elfas?

Thranduil dio un respingo sobre la baranda. -¡¿Cómo?!

Drerlig corrió a excusarse. -Oh, bueno, es que he oído historias… y en mi pueblo natal nunca vemos elfos… es… simple curiosidad.

-Bueno pues… las elfas tienen… ya sabes… una figura femenina… -Thranduil miró al enano como si no hubiera ido nunca a la escuela.

-Ah sí, claro, eso tiene sentido… no me había fijado mucho, la verdad.

-Y no sé… se dejan el pelo más largo y se ponen vestidos.- dijo muy a sabiendas de que él mismo tenía el pelo muy largo y que llevaba una túnica con vuelo -Bueno, lo importante, no sé si esto responde a tu pregunta, es que las diferencias son básicamente las mismas que para cualquier otra raza.

El soldado parecía haber satisfecho su curiosidad.

* * *

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Thranduil se dirigió a los establos a buscar a Galion. La galería, diseñada para albergar algunos animales, estaba a su máxima capacidad, llena de ponies, cabras, y caballos. Alrededor de la entrada se había formado un campamento improvisado donde los sirvientes y heraldos de las delegaciones extranjeras se habían asentado.

Dentro de la tienda, los elfos que charlaban animados se pusieron de pie con un aspaviento. Galion quitó los pies de encima de la mesa y se sacudió las migas de la ropa.

-¿Qué horas de la mañana son estas para empezar a beber?- preguntó el rey retóricamente mientras se servía un poco de vino. Copa en mano, saludó a Lindir y al resto de la caravana que había venido con Elrond desde Rivendell. -Confío en que el vino esté a la altura después de un viaje tan largo.- A lo que estos respondieron levantando las copas en señal de apreciación.

-Majestad, estaba a punto de llevarle sus cosas…

-He cambiado de idea, Galion. -El rey se arrodilló delante de sus baúles. -Decidme, ¿alguno de vosotros sabe qué se va a poner hoy vuestro señor Elrond?

Lindir dudó por un segundo. -Creo que eligió tonos azules para la ceremonia de hoy.

-Azul eh… por supuesto que Elrond no iba a escatimar en tintes… ¡Ajá! Ya sabía yo que hacía bien en traerte- dijo mientras sacaba de uno de los baúles una capa plateada con el forro violeta intenso, el contraste perfecto.

-¿Y qué decís, corona o tiara?- dijo alzando ambas opciones delante del grupo.

Los elfos discutieron los pros y los contras como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte y se decantaron finalmente por la tiara. Thranduil dudó, sabía que era muy difícil competir con Elrond en lo que concernía a tiaras, pero si dejaba la corona para el día siguiente contaba con el factor sorpresa. En lo que Galion subía las telas, las campanas tocaron al alba. “Un poco tarde, ¿no?” “Ya se van a poner a cocinar otra vez, parece que no saben estar ni un par de horas sin tragar.” comentaban los elfos asomados por una rendija de la tienda de campaña.

* * *

-Mithrandir…- Thranduil le tocó el hombro a Gandalf para llamar su atención y saludarle con la tradicional mano en el pecho.

-¡Vaya, Thranduil! Un placer… creo que ya empezaban a darte por ausente.

-Para nada… llegué ayer a la caída de la tarde, con tiempo para acomodarme y todo. -Thranduil miró a su alrededor para identificar potenciales espías. -Pero me están escondiendo… algo me dice que el rey no está del todo de acuerdo con mi invitación.

Gandalf lo miró con los ojos llenos de sarcasmo sarcasmo, aunque como siempre, dudaba del excesivo recelo del elfo. Avanzaban a la par entre un mar de cabezas adornadas de trenzas. -Oh, pero estoy seguro de que Dáin estará más ocupado bebiendo que otra cosa, y en cuanto a Thorin…- se pararon en medio del jardín para admirar la decoración- no va a arruinar una fiesta espléndida con asuntos de estado, ¿no crees?

-No sé, Mithrandir… -toqueteó las flores azules para ver si eran frescas- Esto es todo muy poco ortodoxo.

-Quién lo iba a decir, parece que fue ayer cuando…

De improviso, unas de las cabezas levantó la mirada de entre la muchedumbre. -Por favor, señor, -era otro de los soldados de Dwalin, este debía de ser el que tenía el turno de mañana- ya le hemos advertido… tenemos un sistema… yo le indicaré dónde sentarse.

-¿Ves, Gandalf, lo que te decía?- dijo en lengua común.

-Nos vemos en el banquete entonces…

Thranduil ya estaba siguiendo a su niñero particular -¿Cómo? ¿Tú tienes sitio aquí abajo?- volvió a su sindarín habitual- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para no taparle las vistas a los de atrás?

El enano lo condujo por una calle estrecha hacia una escalera tallada en la roca, igualmente estrecha. La escalera daba a una terracita interior con vistas al jardín y, aunque era más espaciosa a lo ancho, se dio un buen coscorrón en la frente al subir el último escalón. Sobre un banco había una cuartilla con su nombre y una hortensia. El papel explicaba el orden de la ceremonia… todo un detalle, teniendo en cuenta a qué precios estaba el papel.

-¡Ouch!- Escuchó detrás de él. Era Bardo, que había corrido el mismo destino y se había dado un cabezazo con el arco de piedra.

-Bardo, bienvenido. ¿Qué te parece este palco tan exclusivo que nos han reservado?

-Ja… es más de lo que esperaba. -Bardo se acomodó y sacó la cabeza para cotillear quién estaba en los demás palcos.

-Tu gente está haciendo un buen trabajo en los bancos del Lago. Te felicito.

-Oh, no, no, para nada. No habría sido posible sin las herramientas y el abono de los elfos.

-Mis consejeros han venido conmigo, por si hay que hablar de negocios.

En la planta de abajo los invitados ya estaba todos sentados y el ruido de pesadas puertas cerrándose mandó a todos a callar.

Bardó susurró -Me parece bien. Lo cierto es que sí hay un par de cosas que me gustaría concretar.

Thranduil acercó su oreja picuda. -Soy todo oídos.

-El gremio de los carpinteros está un poco agitado…

-Shhhh…- el guardia los observaba de cerca.

En la planta baja había empezado a sonar la música y Bardo intentaba susurrar todavía más bajo. - …ya no hay tanta demanda como antes y…

-¡¡¡Shhhh!!!

Cuando alzaron la vista, Bilbo estaba llegando al altar heptaédrico. Balin pronunciaba una ristra de sílabas ininteligibles y el hombre y el elfo se apresuraron a buscar la traducción en sus cuartillas explicativas. Pero por supuesto que no había ninguna traducción, con eso de que es una lengua secreta, así que se limitaron a aplaudir cuando todos los demás aplaudían y a aprovechar estos momentos para mascullar sus comentarios. “No me imaginaba que los enanos les gustaran tanto las flores, la verdad” había dicho Bardo. “Pues anda que lo de peinarse en público” comentaba Thranduil. Bardo entonces le dio un codazo, que en cualquier otra circunstancia habría resultado de lo más inapropiado, pero es que la ceremonia estaba a punto de llegar a su punto culminante. Los dos asomaron la cabeza desde el palco; sí, sí, ya sólo faltaba el beso. La multitud rompió en aplausos, silbidos, hurras… La parejita se abrazó. Debió de ser la ilusión del momento, pero después de darle la vuelta al altar, no se habían vuelto a parar encima del punto dibujado en el suelo. ¿Es que acaso no lo habían ensayado? Desde este ángulo sólo veían la espalda de Thorin.

-Espera… ¿un abrazo y ya? ¿Se han dado un beso o no? ¿Esto es normal?- Bardo estaba confuso y sacaba la cabeza del palco intentando distinguir algo.

Thranduil, en cambio, sabía que la curiosidad mató al gato. -No sé qué decirte, Bardo, normal… lo que se dice normal… no creo que esta ceremonia sea muy normal.

-Qué decepción…- dijo Bardo finalmente.

-¡Qué alivio!- concluyó Thranduil

Abajo, el grupo de enanos a los que les había tocado sentarse justo detrás de Gandalf y Elrond se estiraban y daban saltitos intentando ver qué estaba pasando.


End file.
